IF I HAD KNOWN
by GoalieGirly
Summary: Alina is going to visit a her best friend for the holidays. If she had known, what would happen there...


**IF I HAD KNOWN (ICE HOCKEY FANFICTION)**

My best friend and the icehockey god

Alina stood at the ariport. She's been waiting for month for this one moment. She was on her way to her best friend Ann. After she was ready with studying medicine she went to America to see a bit more the world and got to know her fiancé Sidney there. Back then Ann and Alina were the best friends ever. When Ann told Alina, that she'd never come back to Canada again, Alina felt left alone with all her problems, but she felt also happy for Ann to be happy. Now she wanted to visit Ann and her fiancé. Alina and Ann used tob e huge Icehockeyfans back in the day and Alina always wanted to set Ann and Sidney Crosby up. She used to say they'd marry one day. Now Ann was engaged with a guy named Sidney that no one of the family and friends had gotten to know yet. Alina now should be the first.  
Alina stood at the terminal and waited to get on the plane. She was so excited. „The passengers of the flight 30100 to Pittsburgh are now allowed to get on the plane! " That was her flight. Happy as can be she entered the plane. Alina was just a little scared what could happen in Pittsburgh, but as the plane slowly made its way to the runway she started feel more comfortable.

Finally landed in Pittsburgh she had to wait for her luggage. As she waited, she watched a tall blond guy on crutches making funny faces. She had seen his face before, but couldn't come up with the idea where. When she got her luggage she went to the exit. Right when she wanted to leave the guy with the crutches piled her out of the way, so that she fell right on her luggage. "Stupid Americans! ", she mumbled to herself and got up again. This must be the way how Canadians got welcomed here. Alina felt uncomfortable again. As she made her way out of the doors she began searching for Ann. She looked around and there she was and right next to her ... Alina stopped to take a breath … next to her was Sidney Crosby. Ann started to smile and wrapped her arms around Alina.

„I missed ya!", she wispered with tears in her shiny blue eyes.

Alina still stood there without moving a bone and stared at Sidney. This was the reaction Ann knew Alina would have.

„Alina, that's my fiancé Sidney." Sid reached for Alinas hand and she hasitantly lost all her fears and gave him her hand. „I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't even believe me!", Ann said and tapped Alinas shoulder. Sid started to laugh while Alina still couldn't believe what happened. She had made so many jokes about Ann and her kinda obsessed way of seeing Sidney and now she stood in front of them and they were engaged. After pushing Alina to Sidneys car, her mood got better on the drive home.

„Could you please tell me how it happened? I mean… you know…!" she spluttered.

„Well I ran into her at Starbucks, two years ago now and her eyes just blew me away!", Sidney told and got a kiss on the cheek from Ann.

At Sidney's Alina brought her luggage to her room. Alinas head was aching and she was pretty sure that Sidney was the main problem about it. At the moment, she was just happy to get something to eat and a warm bed was waiting for her as well. Ann and Sid wanted to go out that night, but Alina decided to stay at home. She needed a break. So after Sid and Ann had left the house she went to bed to get some sleep.

**Suprises**

A short look at the clock told Alina she must have slept more than 12 hours. She somehow hoped that when she stood up she was in her room in Toronto and not in Pittsburgh and sleeping in Sidney Crosbys guest room. But as she opened her eyes she realized she was still where she fell asleep last evening. She got out of bed and scratched the back of her head when she heard a car parking in front of the house. Sid and Ann had gone shopping as it seemed. Alina swung her brown hair back, slipped into her bathrobe and her leo splippers and made her way down to the kitchen. There she met a happy looking Sidney who carried two bags in the kitchen. As he saw Alina he just smiled and said "Good Morning!". A "morning!" was all that Alina could say. She was still a bit shocked. Since Alina never liked coffee she started to search all the drawers for some tea. She finally gave up with the fact, that there was no tea at Crosbys house. She had to live with that. That's what Alina thought, till Ann came through the kitchen door with some Starbucks cups.

„Morning sleepyhead! You well-rested now?", she asked and for the first time Alina saw Ann smiling like she hadn't done in a long time

„Let's say: yes I am!", Alina proudly said while taking the cup with her name on it.

„Very good." Sid just came in with another bag of things. „Looks like we're going to fly to Vegas in a few!"

Las Vegas? Ann and Alina exchanged some glances. „Hun? What are we going to do in Vegas?"

„The NHL Awards! Did you forget about that? And you wanted to take Alina. The plane starts in the evening. You need to shop I guess. Take my credit card, but don't exaggerate!"

Ann took his credit card. Then she winked at Alina, but Alina was stuck in onne of her daydreams. Shopping with Sidney Crosbys credit card for the NHL Awards! Impressing Alexander Ovechkin in Vegas… Ann pinched her arm. „Come on, get dressed. We don't have much time!". Alina ran into her room, slipped in her worn out jeans, rolled a sweater over her head and jumped down the stars again. Ann and Alina were out the door and in the car before Sid had time to say goodbye. Because they had not so much time, they didn't drive in the city but to the outside Outlet Stores. Alina was so excited. She would get new clothes and drive to Las Vegas and that all because of Sidney. Somewhen she had to say thank you to her best friend and her fiancé. For their surprise the shopping tour didn't even take long. Every other girl would have needed twice the time they needed. On the way back they talked about almost everything. They hadn't seen each other so long and so they had to use every free minute to talk.

„Well Ali, how about you and the guys? Something going on back there in Canada?", Ann suddenly asked.

„Oh come on… You know what's up. If you have been screwed like everytime you get to know a guy, then you wouldn't want to date anymore. Stupid guys!"

They both had to laugh. The only reason Ann asked, was because there was a big surprise waiting for Alina in Vegas. Sid and Ann wanted her to get to know one of their friends. Ann somehow knew that Alina would at first be after her further crush Alex Ovechkin. She had been waiting for that day for years. Well as long as Ann could remember. At home they met a still packing Sid, who did not expect the girls to be back that soon. He got his credit card back and watched the girls leave to pack their things up. After 30 minutes they came down the stairs with their packed suitcases. They were only waiting for Sid. They girls decided to take a seat at the kitchen and talk while waiting for Sid. After a while Sid came down with 3 suitcases. They had to laugh so hard at Sidney, because they both had just one suitcase. Sid just poked his tongue out at the girls and left the house. Ann and Alina grabbed their jackets and followed Sid out the door and to the car. Sid threw his suitcases in the car, when finally the question came up.

„Sid? Why the hell do you need three suitcases?"

This was an somehow embarrassing situation for Sid.

„In two of the three suitcases is some autographs merchandise for some of my friends."

As everything was packed up and in the car, they started their way to the airport.

**Las Vegas**

On the plane Alina had all the things in her head she used to say about Ovechkin when she was twenty and all over him. He had so stunning eyes and she really loved his messy hair. She couldn't concentrate on any other thing. That was freaking out Sid. He couldn't understand what Alina found so special about "Ovi". Except of being a total douchebag he wasn't anything – for Sid. For Alina he was a hot mess that she'd really like to wake up next to. That's not what she expected in Vegas, but at least a bit of dancing and flirting. Ann shook her head on the thought of her best friend and Ovechkin. She always tried to talk Ovi out of Alina, but every try was worthless. With landing in Vegas, Alinas heart was running so damn fast, that she couldn't even hear it anymore. At the taxi she was totally absent. When the three arrived at the hotel something Sidney hadn't planned, got the Vegas visit a whole new view. Jordan Staal was waiting for Sid, Ann and of course Alina. When Alina saw him suddenly everything got clear. He was the huge blonde guy from the airport. Sure she had seen his face before and sure she knew who he was. At first she was totally stunned to see him and then she remembered how he piled her out of his way and got angry. Oh and how angry she was. She didn't even notice he had a rose for her in his hands. She took her suitcase and turned to Sid an Ann.

"I'm going to my room straightly. See you for dinner!", she spoke and ignored Jordan completely while entering the hotel.

Sid's mouth was still wide opened. What was that? He got his suitcases and walked over to Jordan who somehow could not believe what had just happened.

"Dude! What was that? She changed from 'Oh my gosh it's him!' to 'asshole!'… did I do something wrong? Was it the rose? Darryl!", Jordan almost screamed at Sid.

"I have no clue Gronk! This was weird! Ann? Can you do something about it?"

Ann just shrugged her shoulders, but then walked inside the hotel to search for Alina. The plan they had seemed to work out wrong. Alina already sat on her bed. She threw her torso on the bed and thought about Jordan. What the heck is going on here? I don't think I'll get it! Are they really trying to set me up with that huge retard or jerk or whatever I might call him in the future? A sudden knock on the door got her back to earth.

"Who wants to fuck off?", she asked madly.

"Ali, it's me. Open the door, or I'll call Jordan again."

"How can I be sure he's not right next to you?"

"If you don't trust your best friend, then you might wanna leave tomorrow."

The sad tone in Ann's voice made Alina feel bad, so she opened the door and pointed her in. It got quite for a moment between the friends. Alina was sorry, but still a little pissed. How did they get the idea of setting them up? Even a blind one could see, they didn't match in anything. He was tall, she was small. He was blonde, she was brunette. He was dumb and she was smart. This couldn't ever work. Alina sat down on her bed next to her best friend and let out a sight.

"What is so wrong about Jordan? Why did you have to act so denying?"

"He was at the airport when I landed yesterday. With his crutches and he totally kicked me out of his way, not seeing me at all.", she paused. Something inside of her seemed to protest. "And I fell and that was not nice."

"Not nice? Please tell me that this is not the exact reason for you drama!"

"Yes it is!"

Ann couldn't understand, but that was just Alina as she got to know her. She had to accept that, but that didn't mean she wouldn't start another try on that one. Ann just wanted to wait after Alina got turned down by Ovi. She didn't wish for that, because she wanted her friend to be happy, but that would be the only way to try again. When she got back to Sid and Jordan, she told them her plan. Jordan didn't really want to be involved, but he thought Alina was cute and after all Sid and Ann said she was smart and fun to be around as well, so he agreed to the plan. Alina meanwhile got dressed for the dinner. She didn't know if she would meet Ovi, but even if not she wanted to be prepared for the worst. At dinnertime she met up with Ann, Sid and unfortunately Jordan. They sat together on the same table. And what disturbed Alina the most was that Jordan sat right next to her. But that wouldn't stop her from searching for Ovi. It got quiet at the room and the he appeared on the other side of the room. Ovetchkin! And you could see Alinas thoughts right on her face: The dumb smile and the 'I'd fuck you right in front of the audience' expression. Ann was ashamed to be friends with her somehow. Jordan didn't even care. Alina couldn't move. She just stared at Ovechkin. Then he got a mic to talk to the audience.

"Goodnight my friends!", the audience started to cheer. "Well I am happy to be here and happy to see you're here, too. I hope you enjoy your evening! See you later on the dance floor."

Ovi made his way through the rows and shook some hands, till he reached their table. He shook Sid's and Jordan's hand, kissed Ann's backhand and then he saw Alinas face. Her cheeks were blushed red and she smiled shyly. He kissed the back of her hand, but it wasn't the same way he did with Ann. He took some time, watched her deep in the eyes and kissed the back of her hand at the same time. It's him kissing the back of my hand and he's more than good looking. Oh my I am losing my mind.

"Nice too meet you. I am Ovi!", he introduced himself.

"I am Alina.", and that were the only three words she could bring out.

"Would you like to dance after the dinner, or would you like to stay here at the boredom table? I'm sure you'd rather dance. I'll come to pick you up later!"

He winked at her when he left the table. The others sat there in total disbelieve.

"Did he really just do that?"

**Mister Ovechkin**

Oh Alex Ovechtkin really did it and they all had to admit that. Alina was still floating away. She knew Ovi would come back and she couldn't wait for it. Her hands were shaking and she could barely hold the knife and fork. It was really funny to look at. Sid got a little angry with her and he couldn't hide that very much longer.

"I'd really wish you would try to sit still.", he ordered.

Alina just glared at him, but she couldn't stop her shaking, 'cause she was just so fevered. Ann worried watched her best friend. She really didn't want her to do anything with Ovetchkin. She didn't even want her to look at him like that. But she had no clue what to do in this situation. It was so sad not to see Alina happy with Jordan due to the fact they liked each other deep inside, even if they hid their feelings very well. Okay to be true Alina just had feelings for Ovetchkin at this moment, but she would fall on her cute snub nose, for sure. Ann didn't want that to happen. When everyone was finished with the dinner, they were called to the dance floor. Ann, Sid and Jordan left Alina alone at the table to visit some friends around the hall.

"You wanna come get to know some penguins?", Jordan invited, but Alina just shook her head.

She sat there for almost 30 minutes and Ovi didn't show up again. Alina got bored and just started rocking back and forth with her chair, when she suddenly felt a warm, soft hand on her shoulder. As she turned around she almost collapsed. It was him. Ovetchkin had not forgotten to take her to the dance floor. He came! He took her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. Alina was never a great dancer, but she just did what she felt was right and Ovi seemed to like it. Well sure he like every female and he didn't just like her. He wanted more. Like he wanted from every girl he got to know. Ann watched her friend from the other side of the room. She really hoped for Alina to be through with Ovi after this night. Ovi got drinks for Alina and made her really feel special that evening. But how special she really was for him, she would soon find out. Jordan went to bed already, 'cause he had nothing to talk about anymore. Also Ann and Sid started to say goodnight and left the party. Ann let her glance fly over the room one last time to check if Alina was still there and then they left. There were just a few people left and in the crowd there were still Alina and her Russian crush. Ovi wrapped his arms around her tightly and then whispered something in her ear. The words felt so good, that Alina almost melted on the dance floor. Oh she couldn't do anything now, but leave with him and do what she wanted to do for so long now. She did not notice that he was just playing her. They made their way to the elevator. As soon as they got into the elevator Ovi pushed the button to close the door. Then he pulled her body onto his and pushed the STOP button. The elevator stopped, when Ovi's lips just touched her throat. Alinas breathing got harder and she drove her hands through his silky, dark and curly hair. She had never imagined how good that felt. His hand slipped under her dress and into her slip. Ovi then pressed his lips onto hers and stuck his tongue into her mouth. They played around like that almost half an hour. Then Ovi decided to play on, at his room. That was driving Alina wild. Ovi pushed the STOP button again and the elevator moved toward the 5th floor. When they got out they ran through the corridor and stumbled into Ovi's room. There everything happened pretty fast. Alina and Ovi almost fought their way to his supersize bed and there Ovi started to play his little game again. Like he did every night and with every girl he met. For Alina this was something special. When he slid into her she forgot the world around her and flew away. She came back to earth when Ovi stopped and she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?", he asked in a unbelieving tone.

"Uhm… what did I do?"

"Well I don't see that mofo Staal in here. Why the hell are you screaming his name?"

Oh holy moly! I did not say Jordans name! Shit! It seemed like she actually had said or screamed or moaned his name, because Ovi didn't go on with his show. It was quiet just for a few seconds.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. I'll go on fucking the shit outta you and you just keep your mouth shut, or at least don't say something. Scream if you want… Do what you want, just don't mention him here while I'm doing my workout."

And with those words Alina knew she was mistaken with the thoughts she always wasted on herself and that Ovechkin jerk that now "fucked the shit outta her". She felt nothing anymore for him. Not even mercy for his poor soul. He would never get happy with what he was doing to himself and others. When he was ready with his show and sweating all over, Alina just took her clothes back on, waved at him and disappeared through the door and on the corridor. Realizing what did just happen she searched for her room, but she couldn't remember the number. She was disoriented and had no idea if she was really there at all. Then she heard steps on the ground. She turned around and saw Jordan coming towards her. Alina felt ashamed for what she had just done and seeing Jordan didn't make the things better.

"You searching for something Ali?"

"Oh well, I… I think I don't know where my room is and I am kinda confused."

"Let me help you. Uhm… I think it was that one. Give me the key. See? I was right!"

Alina smiled at Jordan. He just bowed before her, took a step back with his crutches and jumped down the corridor again. Alina closed the door and started to cry. Why did that all just happened?

**Loser of the year**

When Alina fell asleep she was feeling so used. She never wanted just to get used like Ovi did with her. In addition Alina felt so bad because of Jordan. He was the one wanting to help her and she hadn't found words to say. She felt so lost and broken and everything she wanted was gone. She didn't know about it anymore. When she moved to the window to see hat weather it was outside, there was a sudden knock on her door. Alina didn't really want to go to open the door, but what if it was Jordan? She moved quickly towards the door, opened it and saw Ovi in front of her. She blenched and looked at him in total disbelieve.

"what do you want?", she asked reproachful.

"I am here to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have done that to you.", he scratched the back of his head and shyly looked away.

"You should have thought about that, before you fucked the shit outta me! Sorry Mr. Ovechkin, I can't ever talk to you again after what happened last night!"

Alina wanted to slam the door, but Ovi pressed against it. There was nothing she could do.

"Alina! Please Listen!"

"You had your chance Alex. You ruined my holidays and my whole life. I don't ever wanna see you again."

A few steps away from the scene Ann stood and stared at Ovi. She heard the whole conversation and was somehow proud of her best friend, but also sad that she hadn't done more to keep Alina from Ovi. Ovi gave up and let Alina finally slam her door. For a minute he stood in front of her door gutted by himself and his stupid comment about her screaming for Jordan once. He should have ignored it, but now he lost someone he could have fallen for. That was just him. He could never love anyone more than himself. Then he left. Alina had waited for that and when his food steps where outta reach she started to cry. She had no idea what got into him, to want to apologize. That wasn't him. When she had reassured herself, she took a jeans and a white shirt on and went to the bathroom. Alinas first thought was clear to see, when she looked in the mirror. Gosh I look like a crack addict! She washed her face and then tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. She didn't put any make up on in case she had to cry again. Then she took her keys and went to have breakfast. Halfway to the elevator she met Ann. They both didn't say a word. Ann just hugged Alina to show her that she was sorry. Alina started to cry again. She was so sorry. She shouldn't have ignored the words of her best friend. She should have stuck with Sid, her and Jordan last night. At the elevator they met Max Talbot who already heard the whole story from Jordan. He wanted to say something nice, but he couldn't imagine the right words so he just smiled at her.

"Max, it's okay. You don't have to do that.", Ann mumbled.

Down in the dining-hall everyone seemed to watch Alina, when she entered the room. What did they know? Before she searched for her table she took a look around to make sure Ovi wasn't there. She couldn't really see anyone looking like him and that relieved her a little. She and Ann sat down at the same table like last night. Jordan and Sidney already waited there for them. Alina and Jordan exchanged a few glances, until she sheepishly looked away. For Alina the most embarrassing fact about last night was that she met Jordan on the corridor. And he hadn't said anything. He had just accepted the whole thing. That somehow made him more special to Alina than she had ever expected he could be. She had to do something to show him what she felt.

**Oh Darling**

The waiter came and when they all had ordered their breakfast Alina summoned up all her courage took Jordans hand and symbolized him that she wanted to talk to him in private. He just nodded and they both stood up to go outside. Alina wasn't yet sure what to say, but she wanted to thank him somehow at first. When they were in front of the hotel, they took a seat on a bench. She still thought about the right words. Jordan somehow wanted to hug her and show her, that she had nothing to fear, but he wanted to give her time to talk first. Alina turned her head to face him, when she found the words to say, but as he looked into her eyes the words were gone again. Wow. I have never ever seen such a beautiful pair of eyes in a man's face! And he is absolutely handsome. Her thoughts flew outta space and she kept staring at Jordan. Her mouth wide open and her 'jeopardy' expression face on. Jordan giggled at the look. He had never seen someone so cute in his life before. What happened to him in this moment should be the start of something huge. He started to caress her hand slowly because he held it a while now and she woke up from her daydream. She sheepishly smiled at him and then noticed her hand in his hands. He had huge and somehow really soft hands and she hadn't noticed that before. Jordan took a short look at his watch.

"You wanted to talk right?", he asked Alina, who apparently had forgotten why she sat there with Jordan.

"Yes sure. I just wanted to thank you, for showing me my room last night and for not asking me out, or judging me because of how I acted. I know I shouldn't have done this whole thing but I am extremely happy, you didn't say a word."

"You're welcome. But let me explain why. It was because, I have the room next to Ovechkin and I heard you two. Actually I just heard you and I heard one name that told me, that you could use some help afterwards. I just reacted."

"What? You heard me? Oh shizzle. I am sorry for that. I mean, I don't know why I called YOUR name. It just happened when I closed my eyes and…"

"Ali! Everything happens for a reason. I am sure of that!"

With the look he gave her while saying this, Alina somehow felt unbelievable comfortable with Jordan. It didn't feel like the Ovi thing. It was different and awesome. Alina wanted to hug him, but she was sure he wouldn't understand why, so she just padded his hand and smiled. She was almost sure he misunderstood her smile as well. Suddenly Jordan had that asking face on, she had almost waited for. But to her surprise, no question came out of his mouth. And then he smiled. A smile like Alina had never seen in her life. He had the most pleasant smile ever. She had no idea what happened to her right in that moment when he smiled at her, but she compared it to a firework. She didn't know if Jordan felt the same thing for her, but she felt something so indescribable big for him. Before doing a mistake by telling Jordan everything that was in her head, she stood up and pointed to the hotel.

"We should go back!", Alina said and she really sounded sad somehow.

Jordan just nodded and stood up also and went back to the hotel with her. As they were walking next to each other no one said a word.  
In the dining hall Sid and Ann were trash talking and smiling about how good their plan worked out.

"Sid, do you think they kissed?" asked Ann in a childish voice Sidney had never heard before.

"I am not sure. But I wish for it! They would make such a cute couple!"

Sid just hoped that it would happen soon, because Jordan had to become normal again. He got so capricious in the last month. Sid was just happy, that he broke up with his ex-girlfriend Kathy. How she looked and her face covered with make-up looking like a Barbie doll. He had talked to her once and she had been the most stupid girl he had ever gotten to know. And every time Jordan and she met, they started to almost have sex in public and afterwards Kathy's lipstick was all over Jordan's face. It was so awful to be around her. And after all, Sidney was still scared about what could happen, if they would meet each other again one day. Jordan had to break up with her because of the press and all the rumors. Otherwise they would still have the most embarrassing relationship Sidney had ever seen. This was one of the reasons Sid and Ann thought about setting Jordan up with Alina. Alina wasn't one of those girls who just wanted to get a rich good looking guy. Alina was a good girl witch meant she was ambitious enough to care for her own and she didn't even need money to survive. But before they both could be together, one big problem in Vegas was that you had to expect the unexpected...

**Please don't leave me**

After the breakfast Jordan and Sid had to do a few interviews for the awards. Ann and Alina took some time to see the city. They took pictures and just talked. It was a day with a lotta fun – for the girls. Instead of having fun, Sid and Jordan had to face a person they both hadn't seen in a while. For Jordan it was the most shocking thing ever. He just finished an interview and turned to Sid, when he saw Ovechkin coming into the hall. He was holding hands with a girl Jordan knew oh so well. Kathrina "Kathy" Grey – his former so called girlfriend was with him. And she gave Jordan a "Ha, I found someone so much better than you!" - look….

Sid just reacted. He pushed Jordan out of the room in seconds, while Jordan just stared at the door. He seemed to be gone somewhere and Sid tried to make him come back.

"Jordan! What the hell is up in your head, that you can't forget this? It is better to forget that story!", screamed Sid right into Jordan's face.

But he did not hear any word Sid said. There she was. Super hot and her smile blew Jordan's mind. The only thing that didn't fit the picture was Alex Ovechkin. Such a stupido got the finest girl Jordan ever got to know. Why Ovechkin? He couldn't find the answer to the question. Not in hundred years. Jordan got up from the floor, got his crutches back and left to get the next best elevator. Right when the doors of the elevator closed a tear ran down his manly cheeks. He really felt lost in a situation he couldn't face alone. But he knew Sid wouldn't help. Sid would just talk him out of everything that belonged to Kathy. Jordan never had the time to think it all out about Kathy. He was pushed out of the relationship and was pushed in another right after. He really liked Alina, but the whole story got him all confused. When he entered his hotel room, he found Alina sitting on his bed. He didn't really care about how she got there, he was just happy to see her. He swiftly wiped away the tears on his face and sat down next to her.

"Is everything okay Jordan?", she asked and it was a serious thing for her.

"I don't know if I can talk to you about that. It's about my ex!"

"I am all ears!"

Jordan somehow felt good talking about it with someone. Alina just wanted to help and if listening to Jordan helped she would have listened all night long. Jordan just talked everything out. Like a waterfall it all came out of him. After he had said it all, there was silence. Alina had a totally different view on the things now. I really hope he's not going back to her. She seems like a huge barbie. What is wrong with this guy, that he's still after her?But the she swallowed all the things she now thought about him and simply hugged him to make him feel a little better. Jordan's heart skipped a beat, because he felt so incredible. Whatever caught him in that moment lead to a overreaction somehow. Jordan started to kiss Alina's throat softly and gently pulled her closer. He felt her heart racing and stopped for a moment.

"Is this okay for you?"

"Don't you dare stopping this now Jordan Staal! This is the absolute right moment!"

He smiled and pulled her shirt off and started to caress her tenderly. Then he laid her on the back and took his clothes off. He placed himself on top of her and looked right into her eyes. Lust was written on both of their faces. Alina slowly licked her upper lip and Jordan came down to kiss her impassioned. Their tongues crashed onto another and their breathing got more heavy. Suddenly Jordan opened his eyes and stopped for a short break. They exchanged a willing glance and got on. Jordan knew now, that he could do what ever he thought was right and so he slid into her real slow and gentle, because he didn't want her to have any pain or bad feeling about this first time with him. Alina never felt like this before. For her this was the biggest moment in her life. She had dreamed about Ovechkin so long, but when she met Jordan, she fell for him, like she never fell for a guy before and she knew, that he did feel the same way. After the "main show" Jordan laid his arms around Alina and just relished to be with her. He felt more than relieved and every sorrow was blown away. This all felt more than perfect and he couldn't really believe his luck. And then he knew what he had to do. He stood up, jumped in a boxer short and hobbled out on the corridor. In front of room 305 he suddenly stopped and knocked. Kathy opened the door and eyed him up. She wore a gray t-shirt and just a slip. Jordan didn't even shiver at the look.

"We need to talk!", he said seriously.

"Just come in!"

Jordan walked halfway into the room, but stopped in front of the wardrobe. He faced Kathy.

"I don't ever wanna see you again Kathy! You can't do anything to me anymore!"

"Oh Jord, sweetheart. I know you could need a little help."

She pressed herself against him, rubbing her fake tits up and down on his chest. Then she got down on her knee's and wanted to take off his boxer.

"Kathy I mean it!", he hissed. "Do that to Ovechkin. He needs such sluts like you are one!"

He pushed her away so that she fell to the floor, gave her a last stern look and left her alone. He made it! Kathy wouldn't ever bother him again. He had Alina now. The most beautiful girl he knew and he had to focus on her alone now. But Alina was about to leave Jordans room. She thought he had gone to have fun with that barbie doll. In her eyes he hadn't changed at all. He was like Ovechkin – just a bit better looking. But he had only used her. She wanted to grab her things and go, when Jordan entered the room. He was Shocked at the view. Alina didn't look at him. She just wanted to leave and never see Jordan again.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to MY bed. You don't seem to need me here anymore!"

"It's not like you think. Alina, stop!"

Jordan stopped her in the doorway. He tightly wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her real close. Alina could feel his heart beating the same fast and loud beat her heart had. A sudden feeling of guilt overcame Alina and she hugged Jordan back, fighting the tears. Jordan lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I don't wanna see you leaving me ever again, understand?", he said having a slight smile on his face.

Alina nodded once, smiled and wanted to look down again, but Jordan took her face in his hands and pulled it close to his. When their lips touched they shared the very first real kiss of their now sealed relationship.

**How can I?**

When Jordan and Alina went down to have dinner with Sid, Ann, Max Talbot and Geno, Alina felt uncomfortable at first. On their way to the elevator, Jordan held her hand and it was all kinda weird. She remembered the first time she really saw him standing in front of the hotel with the flowers and willing to be her Mister Perfect. If she had known in that moment, that it would've all ended like this, she would've stayed. No one except of Sid and Ann knew what was about to happen and they were right all the time. The doors of the elevator opened and a smiling Max Talbot waited for them. He gave Jordan a short wink and pulled him away from Alina. He started to whisper something into Jordan's ear.

"I hope you're not going to mess this thing with Alina up! Otherwise I'm gonna get your balls, cook them and eat them for dinner. I swear!"

"Oh Max. I won't ever mess this up. She's the most beautiful girl I know. On the out and the inside!"

Max just smiled. He was so happy for his teammate. He remembered the time, when Jordan just wanted to have fun and all the stupid things guys want in their life. On the second level Ann and Sidney got in the elevator. When they saw Jordan and Alina holding hands they exchanged a short triumphant glance. They knew! They knew it would all come to this end. Ann just had one thing to tell Jordan and she would find the perfect time for it, but till then: she was sure, they would make a cute couple and everyone would be happy. Except of one guy and the girl on his side. When Jordan an Alina sat down on the dinner table Jordan let his glance move through the room and he found a pretty messed up Ovechkin and his new nightmare a few tables away. Kathy looked bored and Ovechkin looked pissed. Just like Jordan wished it would be. He looked back at Alina and felt so happy to be with her now. Then he took her hand and she looked at him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. A sudden "aww" came from the next table. It was Evgeni Malkin watching the scene. He smiled from ear to ear and started to clap.

"Good job Sid! You made good couple of them."

Alina had to smile about his English. Also he was pretty sympathetic guy and she was sure he was fun to be around, like Max Talbot and the others. Jordan would make sure she'd get to know them all in the next weeks.

The dinner ended with a very short speech of Ovechkin.

"See you all at the award show tonight!"

The audience clapped and they all saw Ovi leave. Alina felt relieved. How he wished for him to be unhappy for the rest of his life. She had dreamed of him so long and she always wanted to meet him and now she did, she hated him for the douche he was. And he really was a douche.

The time in Vegas went away so fast and Alina had to leave soon. They were back in Pittsburgh for 2 weeks and it was Alina's last week there. She wanted to spend all her time with Jordan, Sid, Ann and all the other guys she got to know in Vegas. They hung out in the park, spend time at party's and it was all fun, 'till the last evening of Alina in Pittsburgh came.

They had a small dinner at Sidney's and all their friends came. Still Alina wasn't sure, if Jordan and her would see each other again. She felt for him, more than she ever felt for anyone before, but she had to leave and find a job back home. When they all sad in the living room to have a last drink together, Max brought a critical thought up. He had watched the two couples the whole evening and he thought it was the right time.

"You know what I think?", he asked.

"What you think Superstar?", Geno got all curious.

"They should do a double marriage. Look at them!"

He pointed at Sidney who had Ann in his arms and Jordan who had just taken Alina's hand. Geno had to laugh so hard, he almost cried. Jordan and Sidney stood up and moved to the kitchen. Ann knew Sid didn't want to wait, but she was sure whatever Jordan might do, Alina wasn't ready for it. Alina got lost in her thoughts. Did she want to marry Jordan? Wasn't it a bit early for a marriage? She left the living room and went up to her guest room. Max was screaming after her, but she just ignored him. She had all her bags packed already and she wanted to leave home to Toronto on the next day. On the other hand she really loved Jordan and wanted to stay with him. But what would her parents say if she would stay in Pittsburgh and then marry an icehockey player? She wanted to work and wanted to live her own life now, but the thought of staying with Jordan and do that all with him was strong. Ann had done the same. She had met Sid and stayed with him, because she loved him and still did. Was Alina really ready for all this? She didn't know.

When Jordan came up to her room to say goodnight and ask what was wrong, Alina was already sleeping. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the door. He turned to look at her one last time. Jordan wanted her to stay so badly and he would try everything to make her stay.

**What can I do?**

It was early morning when Alina woke up. Everyone else was still sleeping, so she decided to try to get a clear view on the situation. She took Ann's car and drove to the city. She looked at the big buildings and everything that crossed her way. After an hour drive she found the Melon Arena. Jordan's 'working place' and home of the Pittsburgh Penguins. She parked the car and walked around the arena. Was she supposed to do that every game day if she would stay? She liked the view. The sunrise was just beautiful and so she decided to go back to the car and just look at it all for a while. When she turned, something suddenly grabbed her right hand and pulled her back. Alina turned and faced Jordan. She wondered how he got there. He had no crutches with him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? And where are your crutches?", she asked.

"It's our last day together and whatever you want to do, I'll do it with you!", Jordan said, smiling, even though he sounded pretty sad. "So what would you like to do?"

Alina couldn't think of anything she'd like to do. She wanted to be with Jordan.

"Jordan, I don't wanna do anything special. I really just want to be with you: I don't care where that might be, but I wanna be with you."

It was an awesome feeling for Jordan to hear that. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her forehead. They stood there for a minute and then went to the cars. Jordan hobbled just a bit. His injury seamed to get better. Alina was a little worried still, but she didn't tell Jordan. He wouldn't understand. Alina got in Ann's car and Jordan got in his car and then they drove down the street. Jordan drove to his apartment and Alina followed him. She had no idea where he drove, so she just stayed right behind him.  
Jordan stopped in front of small house with a white fence and a beautiful view on the city. This was Jordans little house. They got off the cars and went to the door. Jordan held the door open for Ally and then walked in after her. Alina was impressed. His house was so pretty on the outside, but so messy on the inside. Clothes were laying on the floor and they could barely walk without stepping on anything. Only the living room war kinda clean, so Jordan told Alina to sit down on his couch. Alina stroked the couch with her hand. It was silky and comfortable to sit on. She tilted herself back and closed her eyes. Jordans smell was in every pillow and somehow the whole living room smelled like Jordan. She tried to take the smell inside, so that she could always remember it, when she left. When she felt Jordan sitting next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled. He had two glasses of red wine in each of his hands.

"I just thought you'd like a glass. It might be our last day together, so let's enjoy it as much as we can!", he said smiling his cutest smile.

Then he handed her a glass and they cheered. Alina slowly faded away with her thoughts. What will happen, when I leave? Do I really wanna leave? Will Jordan be able to handle the loss? She could barely concentrate on Jordan himself, but when he suddenly took her hand she felt it really creeping inside her. It was that special moment you share with the one you really love. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead again. He showed her every time they met, that he loved her with all of his heart. Ally wasn't sure if she felt the same. If she could really feel this way. But she felt so good with her head on his chest and his hand slowly stroking her arm. She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. He really enjoyed being there with her, just holding her in his arms. Alina couldn't just lay there and do nothing. She was to upset about the feeling she had, or no... the feelings she hadn't. She lifted her hand and softly touched his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She wanted to tell him, what was inside of her, but with the look he had on his face, she wasn't able to hurt him. Alina closed her eyes and let her thoughts fly away again. She wanted to enjoy the day from now on. They spend the whole day, just breathing and being together. They didn't even talk. So when the sun started to set, Alina had to go back her bags. She knew that she had to leave, but she also wanted to see what would happen if she'd stay. Then she left Jordans house and drove back to Sidney's. Ann and Sid were having dinner when Alina arrived. She went to her room and called her mom. A few hours later, Ann was on her way to her bed, when she heard Alina crying in her room. Ann knew in that moment, that Alina didn't know what to do, but that was her problem now. Ann couldn't help her. Ally cried herself to sleep once again, not knowing what to do on the next day...

**The End**

… 6 month later ...

Alina stood at the airport again. The sun was about to drown behind the horizon and the airport had a nice red paint. Alina smiled while two huge ass guys brought her 5 suitcases and all her other stuff to the tiny airplane right in front of her. Everything she wanted was now right in front of her and the decision surely was the right one. Slowly she stepped to the set of stairs bringing her into the plane. Alina took one last deep breath of her good canadien air and stepped up the stairs. When she entered the plane she took her seat at the window and waited. She waited for something she had never dreamed of. The beginning of her new life. She remembered when she left Pittsburgh 6 month ago and how she had dreamed to go back to her friends and of course Jordan. Oh how she had missed him in that 6 month. That time seamed to be far away now. But then, there were noises outside. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and a shadow making it's way up and into the plane. Alina's smile got brighter than before and she padded the seat next to her for the huge guy belonging to the shadow. He sat down next to her, kissed her neck and Alina began to giggle.

"Jordan, stop that!", she said looking at him.

"Oh come on Ally... you know I love how ticklish you are on your neck."

He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't it nice from Ray to borrow you his private jet?", he asked.

"Sure it is. But it was even more nice to let you get away in mid-season, just get my stuff to Pittsburgh!"

They smiled. Alina looked outside the window and was happy to finally get back to the Burgh and to see Ann and Sid and all the other guys again. She couldn't wait!


End file.
